


The Prince of Sephtis

by Charionix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, BDSM, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Elves, Demons, Dumbledore Bashing, Elemental Magic, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hierarchy, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death, Modern Royalty, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Sugar Daddy, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: The Prince of eternal death, a creature doomed to walk this plain alone,As the last of his kind, and the most powerful being alive, he was the ruler of the creatures, royalty. But rather than running a kingdom, he currently run Slytherin house, as the head of it hierarchy. A marrionette master pulling all the strings but never seen, as to the public he was just a normal student. To the darkness of England, he was a cold hearted killer.





	1. Chapter 1

  I do not own this world it belongs to jkrowling I'm mearly playing in her creation

 

“So, you think you're all this? Oh no, I suggest that you rethink your actions”. 

 

He said as he walked in circles, with a predatory smirk that broke the line of soft red lips that contrast upon ice white skin, sharp and high cheekbones that make the face look aristocratic yet gaunt. The marble like complexion continued down to a strong jaw line that gave an almost androgynous look to the young male’s face. These features were broken apart by large orbs of liquid emerald, surrounded by a ring of thick black lashes that gave a softer childlike appearance, to old eyes that had seen hundreds of deaths, eyes that had caused men to fall at the feet in surrender to the young master of death.

 

He leant inwards so that he could feel the sharp intake of breath from the man tied before him. 

 

“I don't feel sympathy towards you nor the fact that you have a family or children. You see, you should have fought of them, before you touched what didn't belong to you.” 

 

The pale young man stepped away from his victim, for that was the only plausible word for the middle aged man bound with thick leather to cold metal, scared for his life. As he should be as there was no denying the power that rolls of the dark figure in waves, almost intoxicating. 

 

“I'm afraid that you can not redeem yourself as you were fully aware of your actions, now I will show you a sympathy you do not deserve, I will make your death quick but, it will not be painless”. 

 

As the last words left the tip of his tongue, blood splattered on the ground, and the clean slice along the throat of the man  almost medical in accuracy, ligaments pulling themselves away from each other as the head of the victim hung by singular tendons. All done within seconds without a hint of hesitation. 

 

A simple flick of a wrist and a malicious laugh that sounded like a crystal clear harmony. The same elegant hands that just moments ago committed a horrific act, pulled up a silken hood of the cloak he was wearing that draped over his body like shadow; If shadows had the sheen of blood and the density of space.

  
  


The teen fled the building with a steady stride that could only be described as panther like, the way his body moved with ease that could only be shown by the most angelic of beings, but this creature was anything but a angel. The tall and lithe figure stepped into the shadows, and with a twirl of fabric and black smoke was gone, no sound, not a whisper. 

 

**Location: London, 3 hours later.**

 

In a bar, filled to the brim with people from all walks of life, gathering together with one common attribute, a need for release, be it from their emotions, their families or friends. Or the simple burdens of life.

 

Sitting on a bar stool, with a double whiskey in hand, he downed it in one movement and stood up walking toward the exit, the people parting like the Red Sea; he smiled.

An aura of death and power forever lingered on his presence. 

 

He was walking down cobbled dark streets, face hidden by fabric and hair, his head was down not looking forward as he thought to how he could have perfected his last kill. As he was walking he heard a small murmur from the alleyway to his left, the stench of fear hung in the air, filling his senses and lingering in his attention, this feeling so raw and so powerful, the feel of true fear was rare.

 

Normally, fear was tainted with panic or pain or desperation. This was not human fear. Within the depths of that dark tunnel made of harsh brick and rusted metal, was a creature, that emitted fear as it's primary pheromone to lure in dominant creatures who did not think. It was one of the many things that they fell for, how stupid they were.

 

“Move on scavenger, this territory does not belong to you!” 

 

He said with a thick commanding tone, one that demanded respect.

As the most powerful being alive royalty within the magical world, he was to be respected. 

 

His kind was one from old time, but not one known in myth or legend, the Prince of Darkness, as was his title given to him, one of many, some of which he never asked for.

 

The Prince, when in his true form stood just shy of 7 foot tall, with wings of leather and the under side of them made up of black raven like feathers; soft to the touch but razor sharp if he needed them to be. 

He was a child of hell; blessed by mother magic, and gifted with unrelenting, unbeatable power, but even with all of this he was cursed, to forever roam this plain alone.  

 

For now it was ok. He had fun, he went to school for the most part and blended in, waiting for the time when it was for him to reveal his true self.

  
  
  


He found himself at his high-end apartment in the West district of Diagon Alley, making the decision to rest up for a few days before he had to go back to the corrupt establishment that is Hogwarts.   

 

Laying down he changed, bones snapping into place and black tattoos of thick runes made themselves home on porcelain skin, wings ripping themselves away from the confines of mortal skin. 

Hair that just brushed his jaw now reached lower back.

 

This was a form he was most comfortable in, with joints popping as he stretched in an almost cat like nature, animalistic to say the least.

But what else would you expect from the beast that now overtook the bed under him.

 

He fell into a deep slumber, with dreams of what lay ahead, how this year would  pan out, and would any of the new comers, creature or wizard, be stupid enough to challenge his rule.

  
  


**Location: West Diagon Alley, 2pm**

  
  


He awoke late into the afternoon, the last streams of warm August sunlight making its way through crooked curtains. A singular owl perched on the window, a letter attached to it's leg. The regal bird, patiently waiting for the letters owner.

 

The owner of the letter took it from the bird, allowing it to fly away.

The Hogwarts School crest stamped on the parchment, opening it with a sharp nail the letter spoke of the need for equipment, that way not originally listed on the letter sent out a month prior, in July.

  
  


**_Dear Mr H J Potter Black_ **

 

**_We are sorry to announce the need for extra equipment_ **

**_This equipment it necessary due to your status,_ **

**_We again apologies for any inconveniences caused by_ **

**_our mistakes of not getting this to you sooner._ **

 

**Below is a list of equipment that you will be required to have by the start of the year.**

 

 

  * ****1 full set of dress robes (preferably non bright in colour)****


  * **1 set of dress shoes (black or matching)**


  * **A family crest (badge, ring or stitched onto Cloak and/or Robes)**



 

 

**_Thank you_ **

**_The staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_ **

**Deputy head**

  
  
  
  


“I bring all of these things anyway, to suggest I don't even own them is ridiculous.” The student said aloud in disbelief. He tossed the parchment to the floor, walking away and returning to his human form. He stripped his clothing from his body and entered the bathroom, the shower beginning to spray hot water as he entered, fluffy black towels piled up on a shelf on the wall.

 

The lithe Prince stepped into the stream of water, allowing it to work wonders, relaxing his muscles and washing away any trace of taint from his scent, the taint of pheromones from his latest kill.

\\\\\\\\\\\

  
  


I reached out for my tea tree body wash; it was alpine green in colour and strongly scented, allowing me to hide any distinct pheromones I may be giving off while out in public. 

 

Lathering a considerable amount of it in my hands and stepping out of the stream of water, I rubbed the foamy substance into my chest and arms, using fluid movement to coat my body like a second skin.

Stepping under the shower head, I washed away the soap from my body. 

 

I laughed at the amount of people who would jump at the chance to bathe me as a prince should be, waited on hand and foot by servants.

 

Reaching out turning off the water the flow coming to a stop and stepping out of the shower, reaching over to the towel shelf pulling off a thick large towel and  wrapping it  around my body.

 

“Damn, I need to get dressed, why did I agree to meet with this year's hierarchy newcomers, before term!” 

 

Walking to my walk in wardrobe I gathered a simple satin black shirt that I paired with the black dragonhide leather jeans I picked out a forest green skinny tie with a silver lapel pin, to secure it in place.

 

Getting dressed, I magically dried my hair, that was manageable in this form and allows me to tie it up in a thin leather strap, a few pieces falling down to frame my face 'adding character’ as the others would say; I just found it irritating.

 

Realising how late I was going to be, I decided to leave and fast - the meeting was in 30 minutes! Grabbing my cloak, I pulled it on and twisted round, apparating to the café on the other side of the district. 

 

Walking over to the seater at the high end café, I was led inside by the young witch without a word. The hierarchy of Slytherin were regular customers of this establishment as they catered to a multitude of people; vampyres, elven races and demonic beings are their speciality. 

 

Making my way over to a booth in the corner of the restaurant away from the present customers, three of the hierarchy council members were already there. Standing as I came closer, the two pre existing members bowed slightly, the new comer following in their example.

  
“Hello friends, does anyone know when the others will arrive?” I asked calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter! This is a non profit work! 

.                                                                                             

“The rest shall be here within the next few minutes, would you like to order some beverages for the time it takes them to get here?”

 

Said the younger before me, gesturing to me to sit at my normal seat.

 

“Yes, I believe I shall partake in some blood coffee, I hear that they recently acquired a new batch from Persia.”

 

Smiling, as I said this, I watched the new court member hurry over to gather the drinks for our currently small group. I could hear the deep voice of one of my most trusted friends, a fellow court member, and one of whom has been trusted to see my true form. 

 

Standing as he came near, I opened my arms for him in a casual manner, holding him to me and smiling.

 

“Hello my friend, it's been awhile, I've not seen you since early June!” he began to say in his rich French accent.

 

“Yes I believe it was June, how was France; are your family's vineyards still as good as you remember?” I inquired, keeping up appearances and making polite conversation; the political matters of how the year will be run will happen after everyone had arrived and all had eaten.

 

Sitting down on the plush leather seats of the booth, I smiled as everyone began to arrive, a waitress bringing over our drinks.

Inhaling the smell of the warm dark liquid, a pleasant rich aroma emerged.

 

“Ahhh,” an almost silent sigh, barely audible, escaping my mouth.

 

“So, how has your summer been, and please introduce anyone who maybe new.” Saying this I smirked, let us see who dare speak up of the younger members, have they been taught how to handle a royal.

But then again, I'm no normal royal.

 

The meeting was going well, all matters had been discussed and the food had been enjoyable.

 

I started to stand up, all of the council members also stood.

 

“I'm sorry, but I must ask all of those here without creature blood to leave.”

 

As the words left my lips, several members left with fluid footsteps. Seeing how many students still stood with me, I gestured for them all to sit.

 

“Now, I must say, there are more creatures in the hierarchy this year, than I do believe I have ever seen, I sense that we have one or two here with rarer blood than others, do no fear. The last thing I will do is expose you”. 

 

Seeing a slightly release in tension from two of the members, their masks expression seemingly calmer. The cold calculation of the members there with more common blood; an almost jealous gaze from the werewolf, towards the dark wood dryad.

 

“I'm sure you are aware, that as creatures of Slytherin, you will be expected to look after creatures third year and younger. If you are a creature with the capability to fight, then you will be expected to defend our house from danger”. 

 

I look down at all of them, and even those classed as ‘dominant’ lowered their head in submission. 

 

“Now, my fellow creatures, go have fun - I shall see you in 48 hours, on platform 9 and three quarters”.

 

I smiled as they all left, appearing happy, as none of them were kicked out, as sometimes happens with lower level creatures.

  
  
  


**Location: London, Kings Cross Station, 7am**

 

Pulling my trunk, out of the fireplace I walked towards the large burgundy and gold train.

 

“Ahh, the Hogwarts Express, I do think that I'm one of the first here”. 

 

Continuing to mumble to myself, I pulled my luggage on to the train, not shrinking it as I don't wish to give myself away with wandless magic - for to the staff and all other houses aside from Slytherin, I was just another student.

 

A smart student, with good grades, and an average amount of friends; well at least that's what they believe. That's what I allowed Dumbledore to believe.

  
  


A younger Slytherin, a third year by the looks of him, ran up towards me, offering to take my trunk to my normal compartment. I hand it over, the boy seeming excited by the idea of handling my possessions.

 

Walking off down the train, I follow behind him, when I see Arabella, ahh, Arabella. 

 

“Hello Darling!” She says in a loud voice, her French accent barely audible. 

 

“Hello, how are you my little harpy?” I smirked.

  
  


“I’M NOT A BLOODY HARPY! I'M A VEELA!” She loudly exclaimed.

 

Placing my hand on her shoulder she calmed down, practically instantly. 

 

“Your lucky we have just passed Slytherin's line,” glancing over to the small snake engraving half a meter away, “for if we hadn’t, then the entire train would have heard that announcement, including many people outside, some of whom have criminal records for hunting your race” I harshly whisper to her. 

 

Needing to lean over to talk to her, she stood a mere 5’1 - nothing in comparison to my own 6’3 status, even in my mortal form.

 

She looked down, walking down the train and slipping silently into a compartment. The submissive veela was clearly upset with her outburst towards me. 

 

Rubbing my head with my hand I walk down the aisle, not needing to look where I was going.

 

As only Slytherins were allowed within this area of the train, all of whom could move in fluid organization, moving around their king. To the creatures, this action was taken seriously as this young man was their ruler, their parent’s ruler, and to some of them, he was a master of sorts, dominant to all. 

 

Walking up to a door that slid open with a wave of a hand, smiling, I saw my trunk carefully placed on the overhead storage.

 

Sitting down, the door closing behind me, I opened the compartment’s window; a black blur swept inwards, the blur taking the shape of a kitten with raven black fur and wings. The small beast rubbed its head into my hand, lifting its neck to expose a small note rolled up and attached to a spiky leather harness.

 

I opened the note written in white ink on black parchment. 

 

**_Hadrian (Jasper, My lord)_ **

  
  


**_Sorry for sending Soot with this message, I'm running late; there was an incident at the Manor._ **

 

**_It has come to light that there will be a first year on the train, a prince, not as high of a standing as you, my king, he is a half elf my friend._ **

 

**_It's been said that he's a spoilt boy, rude and bratty. He will attempt to stake claim to control and power, as he believes that he is the one of highest status within the school, he does not realize that you are in attendance to Hogwarts._ **

 

**_I look forward to seeing you put the little elf in his place._ **

**_Also hope you don't mind my use of your nickname!_ **

 

**_See you soon,_ **

**_Your loyal_ ** **_Slave_ ** **_Seer,_ **

 

**_Demetrius_ **

  
  
  


Smirking as I read the crossed out word, oh yes Demetri, you do make a good slave, but a better Seer, allowing me to be aware of the future, however shakey was good. 

 

The small beast had fallen asleep on the table in front of me, it was cute. I picked up the small familiar placing it onto a plush cushion, which had a warming charm placed upon it. 

 

Looking out of the window again, I saw the platform filling with families and students. 

 

A blur of a red lined cloak chasing one lined with a mustard yellow. The sound of laughter, from parents towards reckless children.

 

A slender figure slipped into my compartment. The white haired child, dressed in a white robes with a large hooded cloak that was also white; the pale child, for that's all you could dub the small androgynous teenager.

 

“My lord, how was your summer?” It questioned, sitting down across from me.

 

“It was good, how was yours Aspen?” I quickly replied. 

 

“The same as always, up in the mountains with my family, we were in Russia this year.” They replied.

 

“Good, I wish you to send word to your father within the month, I need his report”. 

 

“Of course, as you request my lord”.

 

The snowy haired youngling replied. The white robes melting into black, as to blend with the rest of the Hogwarts population. The young frost born seemed slightly saddened to not be draped in layers of white silken fabric.

 

“It's okay my little elemental, you will be in your choice of clothing the second you enter our common room”

 

I spoke calmly in an attempt to cheer up the teen. 

  
“I know, I just dislike how that time is hours away,” murmured the small teen softly.


End file.
